Piégés
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: D.G veut apaiser les tensions entre Cain et Azkadellia...
1. Le Piége

_Piégés_

**Résumé** : D.G veut apaiser les tensions entre Cain et Azkadellia.

**Disclaimer** : _Le Magicien d'Oz_ a été écrit pas L Franck Baum, Sci-fi en a fait _Tin Man_ et moi j'en ai fait cette fic… Tout ça pour dire que rien ne m'appartient, que je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour vous faire part de mes idées loufoques et saugrenues. Le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur rien que pour le plaisir le plaisir, le votre (j'espère) et le mien ^^

**Petite note de moi en passant** : Dans la version française, ils on traduit _sorceress_ par « magicienne » mais comme je trouve que cela sonne vraiment mal et que ça ne correspond pas bien au personnage d'Azkadellia, j'emploierai plutôt le terme d'_enchanteresse_.

Fanfiction relue et corrigée par Cassandre/Emma

Le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum du **CPAF**

Bonne lecture )

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : _Le piège_

Ce sur quoi tout le monde tombait d'accord au palais, c'était bien sur le fait que Wyatt Cain et Azkadellia ne s'aimaient pas. Certes, il n'y avait jamais eu de vraies disputes mais chacun pouvait voir la tension hostile qui régnait lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur de se retrouver dans la même pièce. En général, ils se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour s'éviter cependant, l'affection qu'ils portaient à D.G les obligeait à se côtoyer plus souvent qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

La plus jeune des princesses supportait de moins en moins cette situation, ayant l'impression de se trouver en plein cœur d'une guerre froide quand elle voulait réunir les gens qui comptaient pour elle. D.G ne pouvait concevoir l'absence de sa sœur dans ce genre de réunions pas plus qu'elle n'acceptait celle de l'ancien Tin Man. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de mettre son grain de sel dans toute cette histoire. Evidemment, elle put compter sur la complicité de Glitch et Toto accepta de se prêter au jeu. Leur plan était des plus simples, ils allaient enfermer Azkadellia et Cain dans une pièce à l'écart dans une partie du palais où personne ne se rendait jamais. Laisser ensuite mijoter pendant quelques heures si nécessaire…

Ils ne savaient pas trop à quel résultat s'attendre mais étaient persuadés que les choses ne pourraient pas empirer.

Ambrose se chargea d'entrainer son ami jusqu'au piège sous le faux prétexte d'avoir une information très importante à lui révéler alors que Toto attira la princesse en se servant de sa forme canine. Sans avoir le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrivait, nos deux ennemis se retrouvèrent prisonniers.

Au moment où il réalisa avec qui il était, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte, ne tenant pas à rester seul avec _elle_. Toutefois à quelques centimètres de la sortie, il fut bloqué par une sorte de bouclier invisible. Il frappa dessus à plusieurs reprises plus par colère qu'autre chose, sachant pertinemment que la force ne lui serait d'aucune utilité contre la magie. Chaque coup faisait apparaitre le bouclier le temps d'une seconde sans pour autant l'ébranler. Cain poussa un cri de rage qui fit sourire les trois complices qui s'étaient un peu attardés afin de s'assurer que les captifs ne pouvaient pas se soustraire à leur sort.

« Tu ne crains pas qu'ils s'entretuent ? s'inquiéta Ambrose.

-Mais non, ils sont tous les deux raisonnables… Et au pire, ils savent se défendre. »

Pas vraiment rassuré, le conseiller de la reine proposa qu'ils aillent faire un tour par les cuisines en attendant de connaitre l'issue du conflit. L'idée fut approuvée à l'unanimité, tous pouvant prédire qu'il faudrait du temps pour que leur deux emprisonnés règlent leurs problèmes.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté de la porte, Azkadellia essayait de comprendre quel pouvait être l'intérêt de sa sœur dans cette histoire. En effet, elle avait su que le bouclier était l'œuvre de D.G à l'instant même où Cain l'avait frappé pour la première fois. Il portait sa signature magique.

Elle avait beau y réfléchir, rien ne semblait expliquer que sa cadette la retienne contre son grès avec l'homme qui la détestait le plus dans tout l'O.Z. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par son compagnon d'infortune :

« Faites-nous sortir d'ici immédiatement, ordonna-t-il. »

Si lui ne pouvait rien faire contre la barrière magique, elle par contre en était parfaitement capable, pour peu qu'elle veuille bien s'en donner la peine. Et vu le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il fut bien obliger d'en conclure qu'elle ne le ferait pas. L'ancien Tin Man avait entendu la rumeur selon laquelle la princesse refusait désormais de pratiquer l'art délicat de la magie et apparemment, elle était fondée.

Ils allaient donc rester coincés ici tout ça parce qu'une sorcière ne voulait plus faire de sorcellerie. Il ne put retenir un ricanement.

« Je suppose que j'aurais du m'y attendre, si vous étiez capable de vous servir de votre don pour autre chose que faire du mal, ça se saurait, lui envoya-t-il méchamment. »

Il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance cela suffirait à la faire réagir et elle règlerait rapidement leur problème. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Elle vint se placer devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et un regard si froid qu'il aurait impressionné la sorcière de l'obscurité elle-même.

« Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ? N'oubliez pas votre place, _Tin Man_ ! »

Elle avait mis tant de venin dans l'appellation de son ancienne fonction, que pendant un instant Cain se demanda s'il n'avait pas dépassé la limite. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, Azkadellia n'en restait pas moins un membre de la famille royale. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui accorder le moindre respect. Quand il la voyait seules les horreurs commises sous son règne lui venaient à l'esprit et le fait qu'elle ait été possédée pendant toute cette période ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance.

« Je vous parle comme je veux ! C'est votre faute si on est ici ! »

Oui, il était injuste avec elle et il en avait rien à faire. Toute cette colère qu'il avait retenu devait sortir et le fait de se savoir piégé par ses soi-disant amis n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. L'homme serra ses points.

« Vous n'êtes décidément d'aucune utilité pour personne, cracha-t-il. »

Avant qu'aucune d'eux ne put comprendre ce qui se passait, la main d'Azkadellia entra en contact avec la joue de Cain dans un bruit qui résonna de façon étrange dans cette pièce presque vide. Il y eut un moment de flottement ou chacun observa l'autre avec de la colère plein les yeux. La limite venait d'être franchie, jusqu'à présent, ils étaient parvenus à garder une distance de sécurité mais tout venait de s'écrouler. Cette proximité forcée dans un espace clos faisait ressortir tout l'animosité qu'ils avaient accumulée au cours des derniers mois. Au début, la princesse n'avait pas de griefs particuliers contre Wyatt cependant elle ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'il ne lui accorde pas le respect qui lui était dû, du fait de son rang. Elle était plus que consciente que la majorité des habitants du royaume la méprisaient et ça lui était égal mais avec _lui_ les choses étaient différentes. Il jouait avec elle, la provocant discrètement espérant qu'elle craque. Dans quel but ? Elle ne pouvait que le supposer. Peut-être voulait-il lui faire payer la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille, peut-être voulait-il qu'elle souffre autant qu'avaient souffert ceux qui avaient subit le joug de la sorcière ? Qu'importe la raison, ça lui était égal. Elle voulait bien comprendre qu'on lui en veuille mais là, il était allé trop loin… Et elle aussi sans doute. Elle songea même à lui présenter des excuses pour la gifle mais le temps qu'elle se résolve à mettre son amour propre de coté, il l'avait plaquée violemment contre le mur.

« Merci, j'attendais que ça ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait tiré le couteau qui pendait toujours à sa ceinture et il en appuyait la lame contre le cou gracile de la jeune femme. L'ancien Tin Man détestait la princesse, c'était viscéral, une haine contre laquelle il ne tentait même pas de lutter. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il était plongé dans le passé, revivant cette atroce journée où il avait tout perdu. Oui, c'était Zéro qui avait exécuté la sale besogne mais les ordres venait de plus haut, ils venaient d'_elle_.

« Et maintenant, Princesse, toujours pas disposée à nous faire sortir d'ici ? »

Lui-même ne savait pas jusqu'où il comptait aller. Il ne voulait pas rester prisonnier, pour l'instant c'était la seule idée fixe qu'il avait. Et si au passage, il pouvait évacuer un peu de la hargne qu'il gardait au fond de lui, il ne s'en priverait pas. Son plaisir était tout de même gâché par le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir peur. Bien au contraire, elle lui tenait tête, ne baissant pas les yeux et n'ayant même pas un petit tremblement. Dommage, il aurait tant aimé la voir en position de faiblesse.

Pendant un moment, l'ancien représentant de la loi eut honte. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Comment cette femme arrivait-elle à faire sortir ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre en lui ? Il avait toujours respecté les règles et de son avis, la violence ne devait être utilisé qu'en dernier recours. Alors pourquoi se besoin de lui faire mal ? Cette envie de la voir soumise ? Sans vraiment le vouloir, il enfonça son arme dans la peau de la jeune femme et une goute de sang perla. Rouge et chaud, le liquide vital avait sur lui une attraction morbide.

La petite blessure provoqua un gémissement de la part d'Azkadellia. Elle savait que son geste aurait des conséquences mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Cependant, elle ne lui montrerait pas à quel point elle était terrifiée par ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Le repousser par la magie serait lui donner raison et de toute façon, elle n'était pas disposée à revenir sur la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Qu'importe si elle en mourrait, se serait avec la conscience tranquille. Enfin, aussi tranquille que possible quand on a passé quinze ans possédée par l'ombre et la noirceur.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous obtiendrez quelque chose de moi, le défia-t-elle. »

La princesse montrant un sang froid qu'elle était loin de ressentir attendit de voir comment il allait réagir à cette provocation de plus.

TM

Pendant ce temps, dans les cuisines du palais, les trois complices dévoraient d'un bon appétit la tarte au pommes prévu pour le diner du soir. DG ne cessait de répéter combien elle était fière de son plan et qu'elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa réussite. C'est alors que Glitch fit une réflexion à laquelle il aurait sans doute mieux fait de penser un peu plus tôt :

« Deeg, tu crois pas qu'on aurait du… Enfin, qu'on aurait pu…

-Mais encore ? demanda la jeune fille en riant.

-Je me disais juste qu'on aurait pu délester Cain de ses armes avant de l'enfermer avec ta sœur. »

La princesse eut un moment d'inquiétude qu'elle chassa bien vite par un rire franc.

« Tu veux rire ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je sais qu'il peut être parfois… un peu froid et distant mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux. »

Elle poussa un soupir avant de rajouter :

« Je donnerais cher pour savoir comment ça se passe là-bas. »

Si elle avait su…

TM

Wyatt Cain trouvait que la plaisanterie avait assez durer. S'il voulait préserver le peu de raison qui lui restait, il allait devoir faire en sorte de quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible et de ne plus jamais s'approcher de sa Némésis. Pourtant il y avait une partie de lui qui avait envie de continuer le combat, juste pour voir si elle finirait par craquer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'aimez pas qu'on emploie les mêmes méthodes que vous, Enchanteresse ? »

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Azkadellia. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ce nom. Personne n'en avait le droit ! Pourquoi la roi et la reine n'avait même pas songé à le faire bannir ce maudit titre dont s'était paré l'usurpatrice ?

_Parce qu'il faut que tout le monde se souvienne_, réalisa-t-elle. _Pour ne pas que ça puisse recommencer_.

« Je ne suis pas l'enchanteresse, cria-t-elle toute peur envolée. »

Qu'il le plante ce couteau s'il en avait les tripes ! Qu'il la poignarde si cela l'amusait. Elle ne se débattrait même pas. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse. Que les souvenirs arrêtent de venir la hanter à chaque seconde de sa vie. Ce n'était pas elle qui décidait mais elle avait tué, elle pouvait revoir les visages de chacune des victimes de la sorcière. Et c'est son corps qui avait commis ces crimes et même si elle avait tout vu, elle n'avait rien pu empêcher… Avait-elle seulement essayé ? Aurait-elle pu lutter avant que D.G ne vienne la libérer ? Question sans réponse et inutile. Cela ne servait à rien de chercher les responsables, ça ne ramenait pas les morts et ça ne réparait pas les torts non plus. Ne restaient plus alors que les maux subis par les habitants royaume.

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous Cain ? Vous en mourrez d'envie… Tuez-moi ! »

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles elle s'approcha de lui et la lame pénétra un peu plus dans sa chair sauf que cette fois, elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le moindre son. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à se donner la mort avant ce jour mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle prenait conscience de l'arme sur sa gorge, plus elle se disait que ça pourrait être une solution.

« Oh non, je ne vous tuerai pas, ça serait trop facile. Vous devez souffrir avant, comme toutes vos victimes, souffla-t-il. Quelle est votre résistance à la douleur à votre avis ?

-Je suppose que nous allons bientôt le découvrir. »

Son masque de froidure venait de tomber. Qu'il fasse ce qui lui chantait, elle en avait cure.

« Et si on jouait à un petit, proposa l'homme. Je pose des questions et si vos réponses me conviennent, peut-être que je ne vous abimerai pas trop. »

Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Et puis, c'était lui qui avait le dessus, elle n'était pas en mesure de se défendre.

« Bien… Combien de cadavres avez-vous laissé sur votre route ?

-Aucun. »

Apparemment, il n'apprécia pas car il accentua la pression de la lame et descendit légèrement , agrandissant l'entaille.

« Vous aimiez ça, les voir rendre l'âme ? Quand la vie les abandonnait…

-Arrêtez, supplia-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous dire de telles horreurs ! Ce n'était pas moi…

-Vous avez laissé faire, lui reprocha-t-il. DG prétend que votre magie était puissante alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait contre la sorcière !

-Je… Je n'étais qu'une enfant, répondit Azkadellia d'une voix éteinte. »

Il lui lança un regard indécis qui fit monter la colère dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort ? N'était-ce pas évident qu'une petite fille aussi puissante soit-elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre le mal à l'état pur ?

Dans un sursaut de révolte, elle repoussa Cain loin d'elle. Pris par surprise, il fit un faut mouvement qui provoqua une blessure légère le long de la clavicule de la princesse. Le sang coula peu, c'était à peine plus profond qu'une griffure.

« Je n'étais qu'une enfant, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. »

Et c'était comme si elle prenait conscience de la vérité de ses paroles alors qu'elle les prononçait. Elle les répéta encore, comme une litanie qui prenait de plus en plus de sens à chaque fois. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre, Cain venait de lâcher son arme. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et il fut presque choqué par ce qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle semblait si fragile en cette instant, elle était redevenue la petite fille qui ne voulait pas suivre sa petite sœur dans ses aventures mais qui le faisait quand même pour la protéger. _Tes aventures m'attirent toujours des ennuis_. Il se détourna, luttant contre les sentiment contradictoires qui se mêlaient en lui. La colère était toujours là mais à présent dirigée contre lui-même. Il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal, elle en avait assez bavé comme ça. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais enfin il comprenait, elle faisait aussi partie des victimes. Il osa la regarder à nouveaux et ses yeux tombèrent sur les blessures qu'il avait provoqué. Un peu de sang avait coulé jusqu'à la robe bleu clair de la princesse créant un tache rouge qui contrastait avec le tissus. L'homme passa sa main sur la gorge de la jeune femme comme s'il cherchait à faire disparaitre les traces odieuse de ses actes. Il ne voulait plus voir ces marques. Ses lèvres finirent par remplacer ses doigts, il effleurait à peine cette peau qu'il venait de maltraiter. Sans qu'il ne cherche à les maitriser, ses mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur les hanches de la jeune femme qu'il rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Apparemment, il avait laissé sa raison sur le seuil de cette pièce et au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il n'avait rien contre l'idée de ne pas la récupérer.

« Wyat… gémit-elle sous le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. »

L'ancien Tin Man eut un grognement de satisfaction, les personnes qui utilisaient son prénom étaient rares et il devait bien admettre qu'il adorait la manière dont elle le prononçait. Ne résistant plus, il captura ses lèvres, oubliant que quelques minutes plus tôt, il songeait à la tuer.

Azkadellia n'avait su qu'elle attitude adopter quand il était revenu vers elle et elle avait oublié toute tentative d'intellectualisation quand il avait commencé sa douce torture. Elle avait connu des hommes pendant qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps mais jamais cela n'avait été volontaire. La sorcière choisissait et la princesse devait se contenter de subir. Alors que là, un feu brûlait en elle ne demandant qu'à être apaisé. Avec des gestes hésitants, elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de Cain et profita de la douceur dont il faisait preuve. Elle le laissa faire quand il approfondit le baiser, se sentant fondre de désir. Elle lui aurait permis n'importe quoi pour vu qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Il déposa de légers baisers le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire et remonta vers son oreille.

« Fais-nous sortir de là, murmura-t-il, le tutoiement venant naturellement. »

La douche froide fut des plus désagréables. Il n'avait fait qu'essayer de trouver un autre moyen de la pousser à utiliser sa magie pour les libérer. Son égo venait de prendre un méchant coup mais le pire pour elle était de se dire qu'elle avait apprécié. Heureusement, aucun témoin n'était là pour assister à cette humiliation. Elle aurait bien pris le temps de s'appesantir sur son amour propre s'il n'y avait pas eu cette insidieuse tristesse qui la tourmentait.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure Cain, cria-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte. »

La princesse s'éloigna rapidement de lui et mit le plus de distance possible entre eux. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il l'avait touchée, il ne devait pas savoir qu'il était à deux doigts d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Les poings serrés et les joues rouges, elle tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Cain eut un moment de flottement avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'attitude aussi rapidement ? Elle avait pourtant eu l'air réceptive jusqu'à ce que… Il poussa un juron en comprenant qu'elle avait mal interprété ses paroles. Maintenant, elle devait croire qu'il avait cherché à la manipuler et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être évident de la convaincre du contraire.

Azkadellia s'était appuyée contre une bibliothèque sur laquelle reposait des livres poussiéreux qui n'avait pas du être ouvert depuis des années et qui était le seul meuble de la pièce. Elle lui en voulait autant qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait pas du être aussi faible. Ne pas céder à cette envie, ce besoin de se sentir aimée ou même juste désirer par un homme qui n'y cherchait pas un quelconque intérêt. Pendant sa « mauvaise période », elle n'avait eu droit qu'à des arrivistes qui voulaient juste améliorer leur position ou qui espéraient un bénéfice de quelque sorte que se soit. Et _lui_ était comme tous les autres. Peut-être que c'était sa punition, de ne jamais pouvoir être appréciée juste pour ce qu'elle était… A part par DG et ses parents mais ils faisaient partie de sa famille, cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Luttant contre les larmes et la nausée, elle s'obligea à se redresser et à reprendre le contrôle._ Il_ ne gagnerait pas.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille trouver un autre moyen pour sortir d'ici. »

La princesse aurait aimé que sa voix soit plus froide et moins hésitante. Elle allait devoir faire avec, finalement cela n'avait pas que des avantages d'être dépendante de ses émotions. C'était plus facile de ne rien ressentir, moins douloureux surtout.

L'homme ne répondit rien à sa réplique, de toute façon, il savait qu'elle douterait de lui quoi qu'il puisse dire. Même des excuses seraient mal jugées. Il avança vers elle sans geste brusque, la douceur était de mise sur ce coup.

« N'approchez pas Cain ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle emploi son nom avec un tel dédain. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle prononce encore son prénom avec la même chaleur que précédemment. Il se baissa et ramassa le couteau qui était au sol et le tendit vers la jeune femme, le tenant par la lame.

« Empêche-moi d'avancer, la défia-t-il. »

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de revenir au vouvoiement vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il balança l'arme sans plus de considérations et il combla le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Posant ses mains sur la bibliothèque aux niveaux des épaules d'Azkadellia, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, elle détourna les yeux en premier, craignant qu'il puisse lire en elle.

« Regarde-moi, ordonna Cain. »

Elle ferma les yeux par provocation si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas se pencher vers elle. La brune sursauta quand elle sentit les lèvres de Wyatt se poser sur les siennes. Elle ne chercha pas pour autant à se dégager, prenant même l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais il ne s'éloigna pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je sais pas, avoua-t-il sans honte. Et toi ?

-Je… Je veux qu'_elle_ s'en aille. »

Il était loin de s'attendre à cette réponse. Prenant enfin conscience que si le Royaume se remettait peu à peu de ces quinze années d'obscurité, elle n'avait toujours pas fait une croix sur cette période. Elle était encore sous le joug de la sorcière.

« Mais elle est déjà partie, lui fit-il remarqué avec tendresse.

-Pas pour moi… »

Décidément, cette journée était pleine de surprise. Ce matin, on aurait proposé à Cain de se débarrasser de la princesse, il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'hésitation et maintenant, il voulait juste l'aider à se détacher de son passé. Cela ne serait pas facile et tant pis si elle devait le détester après, il la forcerait à aller de l'avant. Il lui attrapa le coude et la traina jusqu'à la porte.

« Fais disparaitre le bouclier, intima l'homme. »

Azkadellia soupira, dépitée. En reviendraient-ils toujours à la même conversation tant qu'ils seraient ici ? Cela en devenait presque lassant.

« Il me semble avoir déjà dis que je ne le ferais pas, déclara-t-elle avec calme. »

Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver ni recommencer à argumenter sur les raisons de son choix. Elle voulut se dégager mais il raffermit son emprise.

« Il me semble aussi que tu as dit que tu voulais qu'elle parte. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Tu as fais de la magie bien avant qu'elle ne prenne possession de toi, tu ne dois pas lui laisser t'enlever ça ! Laisse _la_ ici, dans cette pièce, libère toi d'elle ! **Maintenant** !

-J'ai peur, gémit-elle en essayant une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner de lui.

-Plus tu attendras et plus la peur prendra de la place. Et elle finira par gagner. »

Il se plaça derrière elle et entoura sa taille de ses mains. Il pouvait la sentir trembler mais ne la laissa pas se défiler. Cain ne pousserait pas Azkadellia plus en avant, c'était à elle de décider de faire le dernier pas, cependant il devait lui couper la possibilité de reculer. N'ayant plus le choix, elle leva son bras et le dirigea vers le bouclier sur lequel elle se concentra.

« J'y arriverai pas. Je peux pas.

-Si tu le peux, souffla-t-il près de son oreille. Tu es plus forte qu'elle. Toi et DG l'avez vaincue… »

Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincue, il resserra son étreinte et la colla le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse. Se souvenant de ce que lui avait racontée sa jeune protégée au sujet de sa sœur, il trouva les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre :

« Je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Elle recommença le même mouvement, ses gestes plus assurés cette fois. Tout se passa relativement vite, la barrière magique brilla un instant avant de disparaître, un déclic se fit ensuite entendre, leur annonçant que la porte était déverrouillée. Ils étaient libre de partir.

« Félicitations Cain, la porte est ouverte. Allez donc crier sur les toits que vous avez fait plier l'enchanteresse et que… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le baiser que lui donna Wyatt. Il n'était plus disposé à entendre ces sornettes auxquelles il avait lui aussi prêté foi. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il l'entraina hors de cette pièce dans laquelle ils avaient failli se perdre pour mieux se trouver. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, elle l'obligea à stopper.

« Ton couteau…

-Il va rester ici avec la sorcière… Et puis, peut-être que ta sœur se posera quelques questions sur sa présence.»

Elle rit de sa remarque, elle avait l'impression de pas l'avoir fait depuis son enfance. Il pensa qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau rire de la sorte. C'était inhabituel et tellement agréable.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, ils abandonnèrent leur prison.

TM

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que DG, Ambrose et Toto avaient piégé leurs amis quand ils se décidèrent à venir les libérer. La jeune princesse avait hâte de voir le résultat de son plan génialissime. Elle fut surprise de trouver la porte ouverte, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa sœur se décide à utiliser sa magie, décidément, ses vœux avaient étaient exaucés au-delà de ses espérances. Puis son regard tomba sur l'arme au sol et sur le sang qui se trouvait dessus. Tout laissé supposer qu'en fin de compte, cela s'était plutôt mal passé.

« Et merde. »

A suivre …


	2. L'arroseur arrosé

_Piégés_

**Disclaimer** : _Le Magicien d'Oz_ a été écrit pas L Franck Baum, Sci-fi en a fait _Tin Man_ et moi j'en ai fait cette fic… Tout ça pour dire que rien ne m'appartient, que je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour vous faire part de mes idées loufoques et saugrenues. Le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur rien que pour le plaisir le plaisir, le votre (j'espère) et le mien ^^

**Attention, petit Lemon dans ce chapitre!**

**Chapitre 2** : _L'arroseur arrosé_

Ce sur quoi tout le monde tombait d'accord au palais, c'était bien sur le fait que Wyatt Cain et Azkadellia ne s'aimaient pas. Et maintenant ils ne s'en cachaient plus. Dès qu'ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, on pouvait entendre leurs voix qui criaient des insultes à tout va. Les gens commençaient à s'habituer à leur disputes incessantes. Plus personne ne se donnait la peine de chercher à les raisonner, la tentative de DG ayant lamentablement échouée.

« Espèce de sale sorcière dégénérée !

-Pauvre imbécile sans cervelle ! Je pourrais t'écraser comme le pauvre petit crapaud que tu es ! »

Le tutoiement avait été abandonné par les deux parties en même temps que la retenue et le respect. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de tomber sur eux pendant leurs joutes verbales, il se dépêchait de passer son chemin de crainte de se retrouver mêlé à la querelle. Une seule question restait en suspens : quand allaient-ils en passer aux mains ? Parce que c'était une évidence logique pour chacun que ça ne pouvait que dégénérer. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine étape et espérer que la tempête finirait pas s'apaiser.

TM

Azkadellia était tranquillement installée dans la grande bibliothèque du palais, un livre ouvert reposant sur ses genoux. Elle fut distraite de sa lecture par un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. S'efforçant de l'ignorer, elle tourna la page de son ouvrage bien que son esprit soit incapable de se concentrer sur les mots. Elle continua de faire comme si de rien était, attendant qu'_il_ se montre plus entreprenant. La princesse n'eut pas à patienter trop longtemps, il commença par libérer les cheveux de la jeune femme, n'aimant pas qu'elle les attache. Il se glissa ensuite à ses cotés et déposa de légers baisers dans son cou. Le livre tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd auquel aucun d'eux ne fit attention. Oubliant qu'elle comptait le faire trépigner, Azkadellia embrassa Wyatt Cain.

« Tu finis toujours par craquer, dit-il d'un ton supérieur. »

Ce dont personne ne se doutait au palais c'est que ces deux là étaient pires que des adolescents perturbés par leurs hormones dès qu'ils se retrouvaient un peu à l'écart du reste du monde. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et remonta légèrement le bas de sa robe. Elle l'arrêta brusquement.

« Pas ici. »

Il eut un grognement de frustration mais obéit à son souhait. Elle était plus raisonnable que lui, craignant à chaque instant qu'ils puissent être découverts.

« Tu sais que ça finira par se savoir quoi qu'on fasse? argumenta-t-il.

-Je sais… Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui trouvait ça amusant de faire croire à mon adorable sœur qu'elle n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. »

Cain eut un petite sourire en coin. C'était vrai que toute cette histoire était son idée mais cela avait été trop tentant. En effet, DG avait totalement paniqué en trouvant le couteau qu'il avait abandonné dans la pièce où ils avaient été enfermés et les blessures sur la gorge d'Azkadellia avaient fini de la convaincre que le face à face s'était mal déroulé. Et d'un commun accord, les deux piégés avaient décidé de ne pas la contredire et même de se divertir un peu. Ils jouaient à la perfection leurs disputes qui les stimulaient plus qu'autre chose. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se rejoignent rapidement après avoir tenu leur rôle afin de s'adonner à des jeux d'une nature bien différente.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer cette… conversation dans un endroit qui risque moins d'être visité, proposa l'homme en effleurant le bras de sa compagne. »

Azkadellia se pencha pour récupérer son ouvrage sur le sol et se replongea dans sa lecture. Le message était clair, il partait le premier et elle le suivrait dans quelques minutes. Tant de précautions pour garder un si petit secret. Et pourtant, quand elle repensait au jour où elle avait été enfermé contre son grè, elle se disait que ça valait le coup de voir DG culpabiliser un peu. Bientôt, elle lui dirait la vérité mais pas tout de suite. Comme convenu, elle patienta un peu avant de quitter la bibliothèque à son tour afin de regagner sa chambre. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la pièce qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte, le corps de Cain collé contre le sien.

« J'ai faillit attendre, grogna-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Elle aurait rit de son impatience si elle n'avait pas été occupée à lui enlever sa chemise. De son coté, l'ancien Tin Man ne perdait pas de temps non plus, il commença à s'attaquer aux attaches de la robe de la jeune femme tout en l'entrainant vers le lit. Ils ne se séparaient que pour se débarrasser des vêtements devenus encombrants. Lorsqu'ils furent dans leur plus simple appareil, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les draps de soie qui recouvraient le lit de la princesse. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il caressa les cuisses d'albâtre de sa compagne, remontant lentement jusqu'à son intimité. Couché sur elle, il voulait l'amener aux portes de la folie, au moment où elle perdait toute contenance, où plus aucune censure ne la retenait. Elle était tellement belle quand elle se laissait aller sous le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Avec une insolente lenteur, sa bouche descendit le long de la gorge d'Azkadellia et finit par s'arrêter sur sa poitrine. Il savait exactement comment la satisfaire et il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir. Pendant que ses lèvres torturaient les seins de son amante, une de ses mains se glissa entre ses cuisse jusqu'à trouver son centre du plaisir. Il la titilla et entama de petits va et vient afin de faire monter la tension d'un cran. La brune se cambra sous cette douce torture.

« Wyatt, ne put-elle s'empêcher de gémir. »

Cela suffit pour qu'il se montre plus ardent dans ses mouvements. Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais de la sonorité de son prénom quand c'était elle qui le prononçait.

« Que veux-tu ma princesse ? Dis-moi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille sans mettre fin à son jeu de mains. »

Parfois, il se plaisait à croire que c'était lui qui menait la danse mais il savait qu'elle avait les reines et qu'elle pouvait faire de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais comme pour le moment, elle le laissait conduire, il ne s'en privait pas.

« Dis-moi, insista-t-il.

-Je veux… Je te… Ne t'arrête surtout pas… »

Son ordre sonnait comme une supplication et il se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa requête, accélérant de lui donner du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit submergée par une vague de jouissance. Il l'admira alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Une fois remise de ses émotions, Azkadellia voulu rendre la pareille à son amant mais il lui bloqua les mains avant qu'elle ne se saisisse de sa masculinité tendue. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il souhaitait la posséder, immédiatement et entièrement. Comprenant son désir, elle lui donna un léger coup de reins pour inverser leur position et prendre le dessus. A son tour de le martyriser un peu. Bien trop lentement au gout de son partenaire, elle se laissa glisser sur sa virilité puis s'immobilisa. N'y tenant plus, Cain la saisit par les hanches pour donner l'impulsion à leurs ébats. Elle consentit enfin à bouger sur lui, entamant de suite un rythme rapide qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Il se redressa afin de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Dans un baiser passionné, elle partit la première mais ne cessa pas de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne dans un dernier coup de rein. Epuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur ce matelas qui était le seul témoin de leur relation particulière. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses bras et elle ne le retint pas. Il partait déjà, il ne restait jamais très longtemps, comme s'il éprouvait une certaine gène après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il eut tout de même la délicatesse de remonter les draps sur le corps nu de la jeune femme avant de se rhabiller. Une fois vêtu, Wyatt vint s'assoir sur le lit auprès d'Azkadellia et lui proposa :

« Une petite dispute dans l'après-midi ? Je trouve qu'on se ramolli un peu en ce moment, DG va finir par deviner qu'on s'entend bien.

- A qui la faute ? Je serais peut-être moins ramollie si une certaine personne me laissait me reposer de temps en temps.

-A cette après-midi, conclu-t-il en riant. »

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'en aller. La jeune femme soupira lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable que personne ne pouvait le voir sortir de la chambre de la princesse. Elle aurait aimé savoir où ils en étaient mais elle craignait qu'aborder le sujet ne le fasse fuir. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de s'attacher et elle préférait encore être dans l'ignorance plutôt que de prendre le risque de perdre le peu qu'elle avait. Tant pis si pour ça elle devait se contenter d'une relation secrète et lui accorder ses disputes auxquelles il avait l'air de tenir… Un peu trop d'ailleurs, c'était à se demander s'il jouait vraiment.

TM

DG marchait tranquillement avec Ambrose qui essayait de lui expliquer une coutume du royaume quand ils entendirent s'élever des voix à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils les reconnurent sans mal, Azkadellia et Cain… Encore.

« Tu aurais pas une nouvelle idée géniale pour les calmer ? demanda le conseiller de la reine. »

Venant d'une toute autre personne, la jeune femme se serait vexée d'une telle remarque mais venant de lui, elle savait que c'était dénué de sarcasme ou de méchanceté. Pourtant dieu sait qu'elle se sentait coupable de tout ce qui arrivait et c'était encore pire quand elle voyait les cicatrices sur la gorge de sa sœur, elles étaient en train de s'atténuer mais leur présence rappelait sans cesse à la jeune princesse qu'elle en était responsable.

« Crois-moi, je ne cherche plus à avoir d'idée en ce qui les concerne. Je laisse le temps se charger d'eux, je suis sûre qu'il ne pourra pas faire pire que moi de toute façon. »

L'homme passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour lui montrer son soutient.

« Allez, ne désespère pas, ça va finir par s'arranger, je n'en doute pas un seul instant, la rassura-t-il. Que dirais-tu d'aller séparer ces énergumènes pour une fois ? Histoire d'amener un peu de calme dans le palais. »

Elle eut un petit sourire dépité mais consentit à le suivre jusqu'au lieu de l'affrontement. La scène sur laquelle ils tombèrent ne leur plu pas du tout. Azkadellia était appuyée contre le mur, alors que Cain avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

« Et si j'étranglais ton adorable petit cou ? Je pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde pour te regretter, cracha l'homme.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que tu ais des tripes Cain, je n'ai donc pas trop à m'en faire. Espèce de lâche. »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, DG l'obligea à s'éloigner de sa sœur et s'interposa entre eux. Si elle se faisait du soucis à propos de ce qu'ils pourraient mutuellement s'infliger, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'ils ne s'en prendraient jamais à elle. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme était persuadée qu'ils pourraient s'entendre s'ils voulaient bien se donner la peine d'apprendre à se connaître. Dommage qu'ils soient aussi bornés.

Si elle avait su…

« Maintenant, ça suffit vous deux ! Vous pourriez pas faire un effort et vous comporter de manière civilisée ? Vous êtes pires que des sales mômes ! s'énerva DG. J'exige que vous vous excusiez ! Sur le champ ! »

Cain croisa ses bras sur son torse et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « essaie un peu de m'y obliger pour voir ».

« Permets-moi de te rappeler ma chère sœur que c'est moi l'ainée et que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné la permission de me donner des ordres, lui envoya Azkadellia. »

DG hallucinait, ils étaient en train de se liguer contre elle. Elle rêvait, il ne pouvait pas y avoir une autre explication. Elle se tourna vers Ambrose espérant obtenir une quelconque aide de sa part. Ce dernier haussa les épaules lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, ni elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ces deux là semblaient presque prendre un malin plaisir à se détester et il voyait mal comment les en empêcher. Malheureusement, la princesse ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait raison et était bien déterminée à agir alors qu'elle s'était promis il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'elle laisserait le temps faire son œuvre.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de vous ! s'écria-t-elle. Je vous préviens si vous ne vous réconciliez pas dans l'instant, je vais faire de votre vie un enfer ! Je vais pas vous laisser me pourrir la vie avec vos enfantillages encore longtemps ! »

Cain se mordit la joue pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Bien sur qu'il allait se réconcilier avec Azkadellia mais il ne pouvait certainement pas le faire devant DG et Ambrose, il supposait que leur méthode pourrait les choquer un peu. Il croisa le regard de son amante et devina qu'elle avait pensé à la même chose que lui. Il eut soudainement une folle envie de se débarrasser des deux trouble-fêtes afin de s'éclipser avec sa maitresse.

« Glitch, je suis sûr que DG adorerait que tu l'entraines ailleurs, déclara l'homme blond.

-C'est Ambrose, corrigea la princesse. Et ce que j'adorerais ne regarde que moi !

-Et ce qui se passe avec ta sœur ne regarde que nous, répliqua-t-il.

- Cela suffit Cain ! intervint le brun. N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à des membres de la famille royale. On s'en va. »

Il montra à son ami la direction opposée de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux princesses. L'ancien Tim Man déchanta, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il voulait se débarrasser de ces deux garde-chiourmes pas se retrouver avec un chaperon qui allait le surveiller comme du lait sur le feu et qui retarderait inévitablement le moment où il retrouverait Azkadellia. Cependant, comme il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de la situation dans l'immédiat, il allait devoir s'y plier. Il s'éloigna donc de la dame de ses pensées, suivit de près par Ambrose qui voulait avant tout éviter que la situation ne dégénère encore plus.

DG fut soulagée de voir les deux hommes partir.

« Az, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui se passe avec Cain mais… Il faut que tu arrêtes de le laisser te parler de la sorte. Sers-toi de ton statut s'il le faut, il est plus que temps de mettre un terme à ce délire. Je vous aime tous les deux et je voudrais juste que…

-Laisse tomber DG, la coupa sa sœur. Cette histoire nous dépasse tous, tu ne peux même pas imaginer… »

Azkadellia ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, elle aurait aimé tout lui dire. Lui expliquer les étranges conséquences qu'avaient eu son idée saugrenue. Seulement, elle garda le silence parce qu'après tout, qu'avait-elle à raconter ? Une petite histoire sordide qui n'en valait pas la peine. Elle avait permis à Wyatt Cain de prendre une place bien trop importante dans sa vie et si elle pouvait prétendre avoir du pouvoir sur lui dans une chambre, c'est lui qui dictait les règles du jeu. Et comme une pauvre imbécile, elle acceptait ses conditions. Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées trop compliquées pour s'y appesantir trop longtemps et accorda à DG un sourire sans joie.

« Cain est ma rédemption Deeg, je dois payer et il se charge d'être mon bourreau. Je le tolère et tu dois faire pareil. C'est à moi de décider quand et comment cette histoire prendra fin.

-Ce n'est pas juste, tu n'as pas à être punie ! Pas pour ce qu'à fait la sorcière de l'obscurité. »

L'ainée pris sa petite sœur dans ses bras et la serra un instant. C'était si agréable d'avoir à nouveau l'amour de sa famille, elle se rendait compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi petite sœur, je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule. Et Cain est moins terrible qu'il en a l'air, tu es bien placée pour le savoir. »

Azkadellia laissa DG, souhaitant qu'elle ait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se trouve une autre cause à défendre.

TM

Après avoir du écouter les sermons d'Ambrose, Cain avait réussi à le semer. Il pouvait désormais chercher tranquillement sa princesse préférée. Cependant, il ne la trouva dans aucun des endroits où elle avait l'habitude de se réfugier. Un peu inquiet, il parcouru le palais avec minutie et finit par la débusquer. Accoudée à la rambarde d'un balcon, elle était merveilleuse dans l'étrange lumière que diffusait le coucher du deuxième soleil. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière.

« Devine qui c'est, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je donne ma langue au chat, au bout d'un moment, vous vous ressemblez tous, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Même si elle n'était pas sérieuse, il n'apprécia que modérément sa réponse, ne supportant pas l'idée de devoir la partager. Sans même en avoir conscience, il resserra son étreinte. Elle était à lui, il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle soit princesse ou n'importe qui. Elle était à lui. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, elle lui dit :

« Je veux que ça s'arrête.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui doit s'arrêter ? interrogea-t-il surpris.

-Tout. Les disputes, les rôles… Nous en général. »

Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et dire qu'il était à deux doigts de lui faire une déclaration. Il aurait pourtant du prévoir que ça arriverait. Une femme comme elle avec un homme comme lui, c'était presque un miracle qu'elle l'ait laissé entrer dans sa vie. Il devrait donc se contenter des quelques petites semaines de bonheur qu'elle avait bien voulu lui accorder. Qui aurait cru qu'il se finirait par être totalement envouté par la princesse ? Mais sans doute était-ce la le problème, elle était une princesse et lui rien qu'un ancien Tin Man qui n'avait été intégré à la sécurité du palais qu'à cause de son amitié avec DG. DG et ses idées farfelues. A contre cœur, Cain relâcha la jeune femme mais ne pu se résoudre à la quitter de suite.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. »

Il avait bien une vague idée mais il voulait qu'elle le dise. Qu'elle soit franche, il était prêt à encaisser. Il avait besoin de savoir. Peut-être était-ce un peu malsain ou masochiste mais voilà ce qui arrivait quand on s'attachait à une femme après avoir voulu la tuer.

« Parce que ça ne peut pas durer, déclara-t-elle les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. »

Elle ne voulait pas le voir sinon elle risquait de ne pas tenir sa résolution. Elle devait être ferme maintenant si elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore plus dans le futur. Parce qu'elle était persuadée que tôt ou tard il ne voudrait plus d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre dans l'angoisse que ce jour arrive. Comment cette histoire avait-elle pu aller aussi loin ? Tout ce que voulait DG c'était qu'ils se montrent plus courtois l'un envers l'autre…

« Tu pourrais au moins me regarder pour me sortir des conneries pareilles ! s'énerva Cain. »

Il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle jouait. Son explication n'avait aucun sens et ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle mentait, il en était sûr. C'était sans doute prétentieux de sa part mais il estimait la connaitre un minimum et il la savait assez fière pour ne pas avoir à éviter son regard si elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

« Regarde-moi, s'écria-t-il. »

Elle crispa ses mains sur le rebord du balcon mais resta immobile. Voyant cela, il la força à se retourner vers lui, la tenant fermement par le bras, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal cependant il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui mente. Qu'elle le quitte si c'est ce qu'elle désirait mais au moins qu'elle ait le courage d'assumer ses actes. Où était donc passé la femme fière et intrépide qui lui avait tenu tête lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait piéger ?

Ce matin, il la tenait dans ses bras et voilà qu'elle lui échappait sans qu'il puisse en saisir la raison.

« Je veux juste la vérité.

-Wyatt lâche-moi, supplia-t-elle en tentant de se soustraire à sa poigne. »

Cette fois encore, son prénom faillit suffire à le faire céder mais au lieu de ça, il relâcha juste en peu la pression qu'il exercé sur son bras pour ne pas la meurtrir.

« S'il-te-plait, implora-t-il. »

Elle résista encore un peu puis tout craqua d'un coup :

« Tu veux savoir ? Alors écoute bien ! C'est fini parce que je ne supporte plus de n'avoir droit qu'à des moments volés, je ne supporte plus de devoir me cacher. Au début c'était drôle de se comporter comme des adolescents et de faire enrager DG mais ça ne me suffit plus. Je sais… Je sais que pour toi ce n'était qu'une distraction et c'est normal qu'après tout ce temps et ce que tu as subi tu éprouve le besoin de te divertir mais il se trouve que la pauvre idiote que je suis a fini par tomber amoureuse. »

Elle baissa les paupières pour tenter de cacher les larmes qui montaient et qu'elle ne pourrait pas contenir indéfiniment. Toutefois elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de son aveu, elle en avait déjà trop dit, le mal était fait, cela n'aurait pas eu de sens de s'arrêter maintenant.

« C'est fini parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre le jour où tu te lasseras de moi. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes et malheureusement, ce genre de choses ne se commande pas. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, je ne pense même pas avoir le droit de prétendre à être aimée après tout ce que j'ai… Tout ce qu'_elle_ a fait à travers moi. Voilà, tu l'as ta maudite vérité ! Satisfait ? »

D'un geste brusque elle se dégagea de son étreinte avant de s'enfuir, honteuse de la faiblesse dont elle venait de faire preuve.

Cain ne chercha même pas à la retenir encore sous le coup de la vérité qu'elle venait de lui asséner. Quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'elle avait dit, il se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Il n'était qu'un imbécile, il l'avait laissé partir au lieu de la suivre et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Heureusement, ils vivaient tous les deux au palais et il ne doutait pas un seul instant de pouvoir la convaincre de ses sentiments. Il avait été trop surpris de la voir dans un tel état qu'il n'avait pas réagi assez vite cependant il allait tout faire pour qu'elle le pardonne. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'elle ne souffrirait pas d'une relation secrète sans compter que son comportement laissait présumer qu'il n'assumait pas cette histoire ou du moins qu'il ne la considérait pas comme importante. Il se souciait moins qu'elle d'être découvert mais ne cherchait pas non plus à ce que cela se sache. Sans doute n'avait-elle consentit à garder le secret que parce qu'il le souhaitait. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur. Seulement, c'était terminé maintenant ! Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il était prêt à admettre tous les torts qu'elle voudrait du moment qu'elle lui consentait à lui sourire à nouveau.

A suivre…


	3. Aux yeux de tous

_Piégés _

**Disclaimer** : _Le Magicien d'Oz_ a été écrit pas L Franck Baum, Sci-fi en a fait _Tin Man_ et moi j'en ai fait cette fic… Tout ça pour dire que rien ne m'appartient, que je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour vous faire part de mes idées loufoques et saugrenues. Le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur rien que pour le plaisir le plaisir, le votre (j'espère) et le mien ^^

Cet épilogue est pour ma tite Chlo! Quelle joie d'avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ma fanatitude pour _Tin Man_! J'espère que cette fin te plaira ;)

* * *

**Epilogue** : _Aux yeux de tous_

Ce sur quoi tout le monde tombait d'accord au palais, c'était bien sur le fait que Wyatt Cain et Azkadellia ne s'aimaient pas. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Ni tension, ni dispute, rien. Que c'était-il passé ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire d'autant plus que tous appréciaient ce retour au calme. Et puis comment se préoccuper de ces deux là quand se préparait ce qui promettait d'être la plus grande fête depuis la chute de la sorcière de l'obscurité? Afin de célébrer le premier anniversaire de D.G depuis son retour dans le royaume. Les meilleurs cuisiniers, les plus belles fleurs, même le plus infime détail ne serait pas laissé au hasard. Mais au milieu de cette effervescence, deux êtres étaient hermétiques à toute cette agitation. D'un coté une princesse, de l'autre un Tin Man. Depuis qu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Il avait cherché à lui parler cependant elle semblait disparaitre à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'approcher. Elle avait l'avantage de mieux connaitre le palais et il la soupçonnait de se servir de la magie pour le semer plus facilement. Dire que c'était lui qui l'avait incitée à se servir de ses pouvoirs, quelle ironie. Alors finalement, peut-être que cet anniversaire serait une chance. Elle y serait, elle n'avait pas le choix, DG ne lui pardonnerait jamais son absence. Oui, Wyatt Cain souffrait de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer avec Azkadellia mais au moins, il avait une lueur d'espoir de mettre fin à cette situation.

TM

D.G était émerveillée. Elle venait d'entrer dans la grande salle du palais qui avait été transformé en vrai décor de conte de fée. Pour la première fois, elle eut vraiment l'impression d'être une vraie princesse, il ne lui manquait plus que le prince Charmant. A cette pensée son regard chercha Ambrose, elle le trouva en grande conversation avec Cain et le fils de ce dernier. D'un pas mal assuré, essayant de mémoriser tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle pour ne rien oublier, elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle les salua d'un sourire et parla avec eux pendant quelques minutes. Elle remarqua rapidement que Wyatt n'était pas du tout attentif à leur discussion, il ne cessait de jeter des regards plein de haine à une personne qui se trouvait derrière D.G. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Finalement, les choses ne s'étaient pas apaisées autant que tout le monde le croyait. Elle poussa un soupir de découragement et le conseiller de la reine, comprenant son désarroi glissa sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien. Heureusement qu'il était la. Alors qu'elle profitait de la présence de son cher ami, elle ne fit pas attention au fait que l'ancien Tin Man les abandonnait et se dirigeait vers l'objet de son ressentiment. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, il fendait la foule à toute vitesse.

Azkadellia, ignorante de ce qui se tramait à quelques mètres d'elle, écoutait d'une oreille distraite un ministre lui parler d'une réforme à laquelle il songeait pour le royaume. Rien de bien palpitant mais ça lui occupait l'esprit et surtout ça l'obligeait à se concentrer sur l'homme au lieu de désespérer de se retrouver aussi proche de celui qu'elle essayait d'oublier, en vain. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à faire croire à son interlocuteur qu'elle était passionnée pas ce qu'il racontait en hochant la tête à intervalles réguliers. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi ennuyeux ? Le seul avantage était qu'il avait l'air d'adorer le son de sa voix au point de ne pas laisser la princesse placer un mot.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle, si je lui disait que son idée est stupide, on dirait encore que j'ai mauvais caractère.

Le ministre fit une pointe d'humour qui n'eut aucun effet sur Azkadellia qui se força tout de même à lâcher un petit rire qui sonnait faux, du moins pour elle. Wyatt savait si bien la faire rire. A la pensée de son ancien amant, elle redevint aussitôt bien morose. Elle s'efforça de coller un sourire sur son visage afin de cacher son humeur. Trop occupée à jouer la comédie, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme blond qui approchait d'elle à grande vitesse.

TM

Jeb fut le premier à essayer de retenir son père en l'appelant mais cela n'eut pas le moindre effet alors DG se lança à sa suite. Elle enrageait intérieurement contre son ami, il n'avait pas le droit de faire un scandale, pas ce soir pas alors que ces derniers temps avaient été des plus calme. Elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie s'il gâchait sa fête, tout était tellement merveilleux qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir le plus dérapage. La jeune femme se retenait de crier le nom de Cain, de crainte d'attirer l'attention sur eux, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait régler le problème sans faire trop de vagues.

Un peu en avant, Wyatt Cain ne voyait qu'une chose, un homme dont il n'avait rien à faire était en train de parler à _sa_ princesse. Il avait bien tenté de rester impassible mais les regard que le ministre se permettait de poser sur elle était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Elle était à lui et même si entre eux c'était plus qu'incertain en ce moment, il n'était pas disposé à assister à la pathétique tentative de séduction de celui qu'il considérait d'ors et déjà comme un imbécile sans prendre la peine de le connaître. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du couple, il se demandait comment les séparer et faire comprendre au gêneur qu'il devait aller voir ailleurs. La solution se présenta à lui de la manière la plus simple qui soit, il allait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, une preuve de son affection et au grand jour, devant tout le monde. Là au moins, elle ne pourrait pas le fuir, et comme il ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de parler, tout devrait bien se passer. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix et il ne tenait pas à laisser cette situation s'éterniser encore plus que nécessaire. Inutile de réfléchir. Quand il fut assez proche d'Azkadellia, il l'attrapa par le bras, la fit se retourner et avant même que quiconque ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il l'embrassa sans aucune retenue.

D.G pila net devant cette scène des plus inattendues. Elle se pinça plusieurs fois afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien réveillée. Il devait y avoir un explication rationnelle aux images que recevaient son cerveau bien que sur le coup, aucune ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle aurait bien mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool mais elle n'avait bu qu'une petite gorgée d'un cocktail local dont Ambrose lui avait certifié qu'il était très léger. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et puis qu'attendait sa sœur pour commencer à se débattre ? Non au contraire, elle se laissait faire.

« Ils s'entendent pas si mal que ça en fin de compte, plaisanta Ambrose qui l'avait suivie. »

Bon alors, il voyait bien la même chose qu'elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas en plein délire. Au moins une bonne chose, si l'on peut dire.

Enfin Cain arrêta son baiser et tenant fermement sa compagne par la taille, il se tourna vers l'assemblée qui avaient les yeux fixés sur eux et fit une déclaration :

« La princesse Azkadellia est ma cavalière et le prochain qui la regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance, je me verrais dans l'obligation de lui crever les yeux… »

Quand il eut fini de parler, la princesse lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il lui répondit de la même façon. Elle hocha finalement la tête et souriante posa sa main sur celle de l'homme qui reposait sur sa hanche, montrant ainsi qu'elle était d'accord avec ses paroles. Le ministre qui discutait avec elle quelques secondes auparavant préféra filer, se doutant que l'avertissement de l'ancien Tin Man n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Quant à D.G elle ne fut pas longue à comprendre qu'elle s'était gentiment fait avoir.

« Vous m'expliquez ou je dois deviner toute seule ? demanda la jeune princesse. »

Elle n'avait pas encore décidé quelle émotion était prédominante chez elle : la satisfaction de voir ces deux là s'entendre enfin ou la colère d'avoir été manipulée.

« Il se pourrait, éventuellement que l'idée de nous enfermer ensemble n'est pas été aussi mauvaise qu'on a pu te le faire croire, expliqua Cain.

-Eventuellement ? dit D.G en levant un sourcil.

-Eventuellement, confirma sa sœur. »

Devant tant de mauvaise fois, la plus jeune renonça à leur faire avouer que son stratagème était totalement génial. Après tout, même si elle avait cru s'être trompée, le résultat était là désormais.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les deux sœurs discutaient de la tournure des événements, D.G voulu savoir ce qu'Azkadellia avait dit à Cain après qu'il eut proclamé sa petite menace.

« Je lui ai simplement fait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de crise s'il n'était pas amoureux.

-Et vu ta réaction, j'en conclu qu'il l'est.

-Tu es très perspicace Deeg, je l'ai toujours su. »

Elles partirent dans un fou rire et D.G pensa que cette soirée avait été plus que parfaite.

Ce sur quoi tout le monde tombait d'accord au palais, c'était bien sur le fait que Wyatt Cain et Azkadellia s'aimaient passionnément.

FIN


End file.
